


La Liebre Revelada

by galaxycolors



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Sherlock, Estiquetas en español, F/M, Humillación Verbal, M/M, Masturbación, Multi, Primera vez, Referencias a alcohol, Referencias a drogas, Referencias a sexo oral, Sexo con extraños, Sexo vaginal, Smut, Sub!John, Traducción, sexo anal, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxycolors/pseuds/galaxycolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un misterioso extraño aparece en el lugar del crimen y Sherlock se deshace -- Sucios pequeños secretos son expuestos y otros nuevos son creados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Hola, Sherlock"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rabbit Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/862734) by [PreciselyVex (CrashEdit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashEdit/pseuds/PreciselyVex). 



> Traducción al español del fanfiction llamado "The Rabbit Revealed" creada por PerverselyVex (Vexism).
> 
> ¡Hola! He vuelto a aparecer con otra traducción al español ahora con un fic más, ehm ¿cómo se dice? subido de tono, jajaja, así es mucho más fuerte que el otro que actualmente sigo traduciendo ;) para que disfruten.  
> Como siempre las actualizaciones serán una por semana, si es que tengo el tiempo libre suficiente para poder traducir (Ya saben la universidad quita mucho tiempo), y si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia solo déjenlas allí abajo en la cajita de comentarios.

"Hotel barato + victima registrada bajo un nombre falso + marca visible de un anillo faltante = una adultera muerta." Entonó Sherlock ni siquiera  tratando de esconder su aburrimiento. "Crimen de pasión, incluso Anderson lo puede ver. ¿Por qué nos llamarían?" 

Estaban de pie en el mismo lugar donde la balacera tomó lugar.  Lestrade  negó con la cabeza. "No fue mi idea." 

"Bien, entonces ¿Quien fue?" Preguntó John moviendo las cejas.

"Fue mi idea." Todas las cabezas se movieron en dirección de donde provenía la voz, y el aire pareció haber desaparecido   de la habitación . Bueno al menos así lo percibió Sherlock. La voz tenia un acento americano, perteneciente a un hombre alto y de contextura gruesa, cabello rubio oscuro y con un aire capaz que dominaba en toda la habitación.

"Hola Sherlock." Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Hubo una apenas perceptible pausa antes que Sherlock respondiera -Un milisegundo de una agradable sorpresa mezclado con miedo que rápidamente fue escondida  quien solamente John notó. Sonrió automáticamente, su cerebro finalmente respondiendo de la forma adecuada.

" Victor  Trevor. Ha pasado bastante tiempo."

~°~

Él fue el testigo principal en la balacera del hotel pero según  Lestrade ,  Victor  Trevor insistió en dar su testimonio en presencia de una sola persona, y esa persona era el único detective consultor del mundo.

"Sherlock y yo somos viejos amigos."  Victor  explicó "Fuimos juntos a la universidad."

"No precisamente juntos." Sherlock corrigió " Victor  era un estudiante graduado. Yo estaba en un pregrado. Con cursos de estudio completamente diferentes." 

John le observo con curiosidad, escuchando el débil acido filo de su entonación.

Lestrade  se aclaro la garganta. "Bueno comencemos, ¿si?"

El pequeño grupo se reunió en una amplia habitación del hotel al otro lado del pasillo -Que resultó ser la habitación de  Victor \- Entonces  Lestrade , John y Sherlock se pusieron cómodos.  Lestrade  en una silla tomando notas, John apoyándose contra un escritorio, y S herlock de pie cerca de la puerta .  Victor  se sentó cómodamente en la cama, se recostó observando al grupo con curiosidad.

"Sé porque estas aquí," apuntó a  Lestrade , "Y obviam ente, también tú Sherlock," dijo antes de mover su mirada divertida hacia John. "¿ Pero tú? No sé precisamente porque estas aquí."

John se enrojeció y aclaró su garganta incomoda bajo la mirada escrutadora de  Victor .

"Está conmigo." Sherlo ck intervino con un tono de voz amenazador que daba a entender que era el fin de la conversación. 

Victor  se inundo de alegría. "Oh, ¿Es tu compañero?" 

"Soy su socio, y su, uhm,  blogger ," John encontró su voz y extendió su mano, "John Watson."

"Dr. Watson, claro. He leído su blog - c asos muy interesantes. Ese asunto con las bombas y ¿pinturas falsificadas? Increíble... Es divertido como pareciera que el peligro siempre logra encontrarlos chicos."

Sherlock defensivamente no estaba contento. "Y hoy pareciera que logró encontrarte a ti. Dinos que viste."

"He estado en mi habitación la mayor parte de la tarde. Salí a buscar hielo, y cuando volví pude ver todo."  Victor  había dado la vuelta en la esquina en el momento exacto en que el asesino disparó el arma. El hombre armado corrió, y  Victor  llamó al 9-9-9. El sonido del disparo había atraído a otros al pasillo, pero el había sido el único testigo que realmente logro ver al asesino, quien, basado en la descripción, fue fácilmente identificado como el marido de la victima.

"Que bueno que se apareció, Sr. Trevor - sin un testigo, esto  podría haber sido un caso desastroso todo en contra del novio de la victima," Dijo  Lestrade  "Es todo un desastre en este momento -- escuchó los disparos y se encerró en el baño. Tomó tres oficiales para convencerlo de que estaba todo despejado." 

"¿Hay a lguien  encerrado en tu baño,  Victor ?" Sherlock enfocó su mirada áspera en el testigo, "¿O estas solo en esta habitación de hotel esta noche?" 

"Como si fuera a decirte y quitar  todo lo divertido de esto."  Victor  sonrió, desafiante. "Estoy curioso, L iebre: ¿Todavía puedes deducirme? ¿ Detectas alguna colonia ajena o descifrar alguna irregularidad en mi caminar?" 

"No me llames Liebre." Sherlock espetó, "Y no seas estúpido, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi  para hacer ese tipo de deducciones. Sin embargo," cruzó la habitación con una sonrisa satisfactoria, acercándose  al testigo lo suficiente para apuntar la evidencia, "Los rasg uños frescos en tu cuello y los residuos de lubricante bajo su unas, cuentan la historia fácilmente. ¿Dónde esta ella, apropósito?" 

"¿Cómo sabes que es 'ella'?" 

"Rasguños de ese ancho solo vienen de unas postizas, en la punta son mas delgadas que las uñas naturales. Ahora, por lo que sé, podrías estar cortejando a  transexuales por estos días -  pero de cualquier manera, estoy confiado de que tu compañera era, de hecho, una mujer, sea por nacimiento o por intención." 

Victor  rí o . "Increíble, Sherlock, ¡ no has cambiado en nada!" 

"Y tú  no has respondido mi pregunta." La boca de Sherlock se convirtió en una fina línea, "¿Dónde esta ella?" 

"Desapareció después del asesinato. ¿No lo harías  tu?"

"En absoluto,  _ me  gustan _  las escenas de crímenes. ¿Cuál es tu  escusa por quedarte?"

"Entérate, Sherlock - ¡Soy el testigo estrella! ."

Sherlock suspi ró, "Bien,  Victor , resolviste el caso. ¿Para que involucrarme, entonces?"

"Oh,"  Victor  movió la mirada desde Sherlock hacia John y de vuelta, "Perdón, ¿Tenían algo mejor que hacer?" 

"Estas siendo aburrido,  Victor ," d ijo Sherlock, poniendo los ojos en blanco, "¿Hemos terminado aquí?"

Lestrade  suspiró y cerro su libreta de notas. "Tenemos lo que necesitamos ."

"Ahí tienes," dijo Sherlock, moviéndose hacia la puerta. "Un placer volver a verte,  Victor . Hazme el favor de irte a la mierda."

Victor  le sonrió. "No te culpo por querer correr lejos por esa puerta, Liebre. Debe ser aterrador cada vez que abro la boca, especialmente en presente compañía." 

John levantó la mirada, al igual que  Lestrade , repentinamente consiente de la palpi tante  tención en la habitación que se había vuelto evidente.

El temperamento de Sherlock estalló, "Entonces, quizás es mejor que mantuvieras tu boca  cerrada." 

El testigo se levantó , cara a cara con Sherlock. "Valiente Conejito. ¿Vas a hacerme callar?" 

Sherlock embistió y falló, con  Victor  hábilmente maniobrando lejos con poco esfuerzo. John apareció a defender a su amigo mientras que  Lestrade  intervenía fatigosamente. 

"Bien, ¡ es suficiente!" Todo lo que el DI necesitaba es que Sherlock -puto- Holmes entrar en una pelea para colmar este terrible día. Con alivio, vio una van deteniéndose en el estacionamiento. "Oh, bien, el forense está aquí," dijo, "Sherlock vete a tu casa. Sr. Trevor, estaremos en contacto," y con eso  Lestrade  se fue a atender materias oficiales. 

Sherlock  se puso de pie arreglando su bufanda. "¿Cómo armaste  esto,  Victor ?"

"¿ Estas  insinuando que de algún modo estoy relacionado con este asesinato?"

"Estoy insinuando que es demasiado conveniente para ti para estar en este lugar a esta  hora."

Victor  se encogió de hombros, "Solo suerte, supongo." 

"No para la victima de asesinato. ¿La conocías?" 

"¡Claro que no!"

"¡Claro que mentirías si te preguntara!" Sherlock gritó.

Quietamente, John se acerco a Sherlock. "Termina con la bronca, ¿si? El es un testigo, y quizás un amigo tuyo, no lo sé.  P ero por lo que sé, no un criminal." 

Victor  dio una palmada en el hombro de John. "Eh, déjelo Doctor. Le gustan las buenas interrogaciones, siempre le han gustado." John mentalmente balbuceó a las palabras, trabajando las palabras un par de veces antes de perder la línea de la conversación por completo.

"En cuanto a ti,"  Victor  puso su atención en Sherlock. "Si quieres saber porque les pedí que te llamaran, me acompañaras para cenar. El mismo lugar de siempre - no puedo creer que todavía esta ahí después de tanto tiempo. Ocho PM en punto." Se dirigió a las escaleras, dejando palabras de despedida en la puerta.

"Oh, y ¿ Liebre? No me dejes esperando..." 


	2. "Mejor no te arriesgues..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Nueva actualización!! Lo cierto es que este capitulo lo tuve traducido hace bastante tiempo pero mi computador murió justo cuando lo iba a subir así que tuve que atrasarlo, pero bueh' aquí esta ahora para que disfruten.
> 
> Advertencia: Léase con precaución momentos sexys vienen por delante.

El taxi negro dobló por Cromwell Road, en su camino hacia Baker Street, y aparte de los pitidos del taxímetro y los ocasionales silbidos sin ritmo del taxista, el viaje  era  silencioso. 

John rompió el silencio. " Bueno , fue sorprendente, eso de volver a encontrarte con un ex compañero." dijo tanteando la conversación. 

Sherlock se reusó a tomar el señuelo, solo se quedó mirando por la ventana  a algún punto  imperceptible . 

John volvió a intentar.  "Victor Trevor . Su nombre suena como personaje de una novela de aventuras, ¿no?" 

Sherlock respondió con un sonido evasivo, proveniente hondo en su garganta. 

Bueno, eso contaba como una respuesta, pensó John. Quizás la tercera es la vencida "Que  grosero al llamarte 'Liebre', especialmente después de-" 

Sherlock le interrumpió "¡Ya déjalo John!" y se  envolvió con su abrigo en el taxi, torciendo su  cuerpo hacia la ventana, mostrando su espalda a su compañero de piso por completo. John suspiró y continuaron el viaje en silencio. 

El resto de la tarde se pasó con John tratando de exclusivamente evitar la sala de estar, respirando   el olor a  rabieta que daba vueltas al rededor del 221B. Se sentó en su sillón a leer mientras que Sherlock rompía cuerdas de violín y piezas de vajilla al azar, arruinaba su actual experimento de la mesa de la cocina y enviaba mensajes a alguien (¿Mycroft?) furiosamente. John conoce a Sherlock desde hace unos pocos meses, pero lo conocía lo  suficiente  para saber que hay veces en que solo hay que dejar que la tormenta sigua su curso. Para su suerte, la paciencia era una de las muchas virtudes de John.

El era un hombre paciente, esta bien, pero también uno curioso. Preguntarse sobre Sherlock, John notó, se había convertido en la fuente de su entretenimiento estos días. Cuando una persona ordinaria como John pasaba tiempo con alguien tan  extraordinario  como Sherlock, es natural que se conviertan un poco (obsesionados), no,  interesados  en la forma en que viven sus vidas, la (gente), no  cosas  que les gustan, la manera en que (se acarician sus muslos), no,  comportan  cuando están emocionados.

Todo era muy natural, eso era de esperarse, y  n o  significaba de  ninguna  manera  que  se sentía  en realidad  atraído por Sherlock  más que solo como un amigo platónico . Sin embargo, las constantes subidas del frente de su pantalón que  le  provocaba Sherlock cada vez que hablaba con cierto tono de voz, o estaba demasiado cerca, o le miraba con esos ojos grises-verdes-azules y todo el impacto que provocan, eso-  eso  era otra historia. Una historia que se ha estado contando cada noche a la hora de dormir durante las ultimas tres semanas , una historia que nunca ha fallado para llevarlo al clímax,  la imagen  de Sherlock en su oído, susurrando en ese perfecto barítono, siempre tomando la iniciativa, descuidado, cruel y dominante. Aveces las fantasías si son iguales a la realidad, y Sherlock siempre tomaba el control en la vida real. Certeramente, John sabia como modificar su comportamiento  de tanto en tanto, para ayudarle en ciertas situaciones sociales y hacer lo correcto para las personas que se preocupan de él, pero últimamente, estaba contento de seguir a este loco detective consultor a dondequiera que sea. 

Sherlock, el había asumido, dichosamente desconocía la situación, y de estos tipos tipos de situaciones en general, habiendo evadido constantemente las conversaciones sobre sexo, historias sexuales o preferencias. El doctor interno se Watson se había preocupado sobre un potencial abuso sexual en el pasado de Sherlock quizás, e incluso había considerado la posibilidad de que sea asexual. Obviamente su personalidad indicaba la posibilidad del diagnostico de algún tipo de autismo ( Asperger, si, pero no lo suficiente) que  también  podría provocar algún efecto en el comportamiento sexual.  

Aun así, habían momentos en que John sentía que Sherlock  estaba  m ás  que consiente del efecto que producía en las demás personas. Momentos en que diría o haría cosas que podían ser  interpretadas nada mas que un verdadero coqueteo (ése guiño en la puerta, oh Dios), cosas que no podían ser interpretadas de ninguna otra manera mas que una invitación, ¿Ó no?

(¿Ó quizás no?, mejor  no te arriesgues soldado...)

Sin embargo,  la idea de que quizás sepa, de que quizás esté jugando con, bueno, ¿Todo el que le rodea?  Eso daba montones de ideas para esas interminables noches de insomnio.

Sherlock era un misterio, y hoy, había añadido otra pieza al puzle, alguien del pasado de Sherlock, Victor Trevor, y la implicación de...¿Qué? Alguien lo suficientemente provocativo para hacer que Sherlock  se saliera de sus casillas , y algo que hizo que John se sintiera... inquieto. El extraño fue apuesto, de una manera cautelosa, de hombros anchos y rápido de pies, mentalmente también físicamente. Pero a John no le gustaba la manera en que  miraba  a Sherlock , tampoco la manera en que Sherlock le respondió.  Todos los pelos de la nuca de John le decían que Victor  significaba  peligro. 

Tambien estaba el tema de la cena que Trevor  había arreglado con Sherlock. Podría ser por un caso, se dijo John. Podría ser algún tipo de reunión para hablar sobre temas de la universidad, ya saben, para ponerse al día - aunque John no podía imaginarse a Sherlock sentándose al rededor de una mesa recordando viejos tiempos.  Pero finalmente, John se dejó  así  mismo considerar la posibilidad de que lo que en realidad Trevor había hecho era invitar a Sherlock a una cita. 

Dios mío, una cita con Sherlock.

Pero no podía ser. Sherlock era dudoso en  su  sexualidad, por lo que había visto - como su compañero de piso, claramente no había disfrutado ningún segundo estando en presencia de Victor Trevor. John no podía decir, exactamente, si la postura, de ambos lados, fueron intentos de amenaza o seducción - pero certeramente estaba la probabilidad de que hayan sido las dos. John tragó sombríamente al pensamiento. Aunque las acciones de Sherlock podrían contar la historia. Si se trataba de un caso, seguramente Sherlock invitaría a John. Si era una cita, iría solo. Asumiendo que se decidiera a atender a el encuentro, claro - capaz que se pase toda la tarde disparando a las paredes de la señora Hudson. 

Pero eso no fue lo que pasó. Recientemente la  rabieta de Sherlock alcanzó su punto máximo y después decayó tan rápido a como había iniciado, su fin  señalado  con el colapse de su rostro con el sofá.

John levantó la mirada desde su periódico. "¿Quieres hablar?"

Una amortiguada voz respondió. "No." 

"Perfecto." John se puso de pié y camino hacia la cocina evitando pedazos de vidrio con cada paso que daba. "sabes, yo no limpiaré nada de eso." gritó desde la otra habitación.

Pero  él  no estaba ahí para escucharle. Para cuando la tetera de John hirvió, Sherlock se había duchado  y  afeitado . El reloj marcando justo antes de las 7:30 pm.

Quince minutos después, Sherlock emergió de su dormitorio, usando su mejor traje, su familiar abrigo y, John notó, el débil indicio de loción. 

"Voy a... Salir." Sherlock anunció rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta. "No me esperes." 

Cerró la puerta detrás de el, dejando a John en su vigilia.

"Asi que,  no es  un caso al parecer..." John anunció su decepción con un suspiro,  hablando para si mismo.

~ • ~

El Dr. John Watson  n unca fue  alguien  que  le diera vueltas a las cosas. A ún  asi , se  dejó sentirse decepcionado y dejado atrás, e incluso  hacer una pataleta por unos completos cinco minutos antes de llegar a la repentina realización de que estaba realmente solo en 221B  \- ¡dichosamente solo! - por primera vez en un mes. Hay una gran diferencia entre estar solo y  sentirse solo , aunque John detestaba sentirse solo,  realmente disfrutaba estar solo de ves en ves . La privacidad es una  regalía  para aquellos que raramente la  obtienen ,  personas como madres  r ecientes  y estudiantes universitarios y, bueno, soldados. Para ellos, una tarde solos es como oro en sus manos, y que no va a ser desperdiciado.

Una ves  llegado a  la conclusión , le fue fácil resistir la ganada tentación de limpiar los resultados de la rabieta de Sherlock  (...no, dijiste que no lo limpiarías, ¡asi que debidamente no lo harás!)  Cautelosamente se movió a la cocina y tomó dos cervezas de la repisa  (... detrás  de los dedos, al lado de la jarra con ojos, oh Sherlock, estas aquí incluso cuando no estas...) , luego se volvió a la sala de estar y  descansó en su sillón. Una rápida revisión a la televisión demostró que no había nada que valiera pasar Tiempo A Solas, y ya había leído el periódico por completo, desde el frente al final.

El reloj sonaba.

Tomó un largo trago de una de las botellas. Sherlock no estaría en casa por lo menos en una hora, y si fuera, en realidad, una verdadera cita, estaría fuera por varias horas. Quien sabe, si  le fue bien, quizás ni siquiera llegue a casa hasta mañana. Eso sería certeramente algo del que no-hablar al día siguiente, ¿Cierto? John sonrió para si mismo, imaginando la escena, y esa imaginación le llevó a considerar que podría estar pasando en este mismo momento, en La Cita de Sherlock y Victor.

Tomó otro largo trago . No era muy complicado imaginarse a Sherlock en una cita. Había compartido suficientes citas con el hombre para saber como se comportaba. Probablemente había insistido en cambiar de mesas por lo menos una vez a esta altura (prefería mantener la vista en la puerta), y cuando llegara el momento de ordenar la comida , lo haría de mala gana y la azar, porque,  ¿ qué  sentido  tiene  elegir algo para comer cuando en realidad no  planeas  en comer nada ? Podría beber. De vez en cuando, Sherlock podría beber vino con aparentemente ningún efecto. Con su historia, Sherlock realmente no debería beber, pero cuando lo hacia, John quedaba intrigado. Verlo con algo tan  vulgar como una copa de vino en su mano , era tan cautivadoramente normal, tan no-Sherlock, John no podía evitarlo pero sentirse  emocionado.

¿ Podría  beber Sherlock esta noche? Probablemente no. Parecía ser cauteloso en cuanto a Victor. El querría estar en sus 5 sentidos cerca de Victor. No es que John alguna vez haya visto a Sherlock ebrio, o de alguna manera afectado por el alcohol  - siempre con sus sentidos agudos, ese hombre. 

Una pequeña agitación interna, y John trató lo más que pudo de no conectarlo con su actual linea de pensamiento, pero era imposible no hacerlo. Imposible no admitir que con solo  en pensar en esa característica  mirada fulminate suya  provocaba que su deseo emergiera. Se meneo en el sillón, con la televisión basura todavía encendida, una botella de cerveza casi terminada y la otra al lado, goteando votas de agua sobre la mesita. Se termino la primera y descuidadamente lanzó la botella vacía hacia la cocina. ¿Que era unos fragmentos de vidrio más en un mar de astillas afiladas? 

Se sintió bien romper la botella, le hacia sentirse imparable. Sherlock le hacia sentirse imparable. Deslizó su mano por sobre su pene, por sobre el contorno de su polla dentro de sus jeans, y cerró sus ojos. Hubo una leve consideración sobre la puerta, y todas consistían en: que pasaría si alguien pasara por la puerta y le descubrían mientras estaba en el acto aquí mismo en la sala de estar, un pensamiento que  fue alejado con un A Quién Le Importa  y un Me Siento Imparable y una larga, lánguida caricia sobre su endurecido miembro, Jesús eso se sentía bien.

No es que él  fuera  bueno, no. 

Sucio, y  culiable  y tan fácil de excitar que llegaba a ser frustrante, si, absolutamente , pero lo bueno es algo que tienes que obtener, John...

(Una voz en su oído, imagina de quien...) 

"Lo bueno es algo que te debes ganar John."  e imaginó a Sherlock  tocando  sus labios mientras lo decía, mojando los labios de John con  su  propia  saliva , manteniendo sus ojos sobre los de John mientras le desnudaba, allí mismo en el sillón. "Córrete por mi John. Quiero ver." 

Y Sherlock se alejaría, sentándose sobre su sillón de cuero y observándolo como si fuera un espécimen bajo un microscopio, catalogando sus movimientos, sus respuestas: Sherlock, siempre el científico. 

John  gimió mientras hacia lo que se le dijo, mojando su mano con  la humedad que caía de la botella de la cerveza, el agua fría como hielo sobre su polla causaba dolor sobre la  delicada piel,  provocando un temblor en el doctor (y una sonrisa satisfecha de parte del observador detective). El agua se en tibiaba bajo los movimientos de su mano, pero no era lo suficientemente oleoso, dejaba mucha fricción, pero el lubricante estaba en su habitación y John no quería dejar el lugar, no con Sherlock observándole, y con su pene tan duro, tan delicioso, mierda...

"Ademas," Sherlock susurró repentinamente en su oído, "Te gusta cuando duele solo un poquito, ¿Cierto?"

John se quejó asintiendo con la cabeza, y frotó su pene  aún  más fuerte. Porque si le gustaba, le gustaba la manera en que el dolor  hacía  su corazón latir mas fuerte en su pecho y sus mejillas enrojecerse , le gustaba el  pánico que le llegaba cuando le  demandaban  que se  viniera , para una audiencia, incluso para la  actual  audiencia de uno. Le gustaba un motón de cosas que los buenos doctores que usaban suéteres hechos a mano no deberían conocer, ni menos querer. 

"¿Querer?" Sherlock se rió, "No, John. Necesitar. Tu necesitas esto, necesitas ser usado como  el sucio puto  que eres."

"Oh, Dios." John jadeó mientras que se agarraba fuertemente, una mano en su pene, la otra apretando sus bolas, aumentando el ritmo , moviendo sus caderas , su respiración entrecortada, tan bien, tan jodidamente bien...

"¿Cierto?" Sherlock demandó.

" Sssii ..." John arqueo su espalda en el sillón , su goteante polla se  meneaba  mientras  que  escupía en ella para darle más lubricación  a sus movimiento, recordándole de las sucias chicas  y  chicos de los sitios web porno, sumisos  en sus  rodillas , sumisos como él,  atragantándose  con penes de la misma manera en que el se imagina  atragantándose con el pene de sherlock , mierda,   ssii ... Y ahora se imagina la polla de Sherlock larga y pálida, y delgada igual que el mismo hombre, y esta dentro de él , dentro de su garganta  y se esta  atascándose  con ella , y Sherlock deja salir un  gruñido tan profundo que cuela dentro de la misma alma de John , y el está frotando más fuerte, succionando más fuerte  y rogando por que este momento nunca acabe, porque le gusta estar al filo del orgasmo, le gusta  tambalearse en este sentimiento de hambre y deseo por un hombre quien pareciera que  nunca tuviese hambre o deseo por nada o nadie, especialmente no...

"John. Córrete por mi. Ahora." 


	3. "No es lo que piensas..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si! Por fin una actualización!! Solo debo pedir perdón por atrasar tanto esto pero es que la verdad este semestre en la universidad ha estado muy difícil lleno de pruebas y trabajos, ah ademas entre a una academia de karate lo que me quita mas tiempo aun, pero no se preocupen eventualmente voy a completar este fic, para que ustedes lo puedan disfrutar :) bueno los dejo y que disfruten del nuevo capitulo :3

 

John se levantó a las seis de la mañana. Tenia programado un turno en la clínica temprano en la mañana, lo que significa que tendrá que tratar con un montos de "heridas mañaneras " - brazos rotos, quemaduras menores, cortes que  requieren puntos y cosas así \- Tipos de heridas que suceden los viernes por la noche cuando el  alcohol  da el coraje que lleva a tomar malas decisiones.

No es que estuviera en posición de criticar. Después de todo, el mismo tomó una o dos cervezas la noche anterior, y  algunos podrían encontrar que masturbarse bajo una imagen imaginaria  ademas , bastante sádica versión de su compañero de piso, como una mala  decisión \-- pero el no lo tomaba como una. Por supuesto, el hecho que no podía dejar de ruborizarse  y tartamudear por completo cada interacción con Sherlock  \- era inevitable. La vergüenza de haber integrado su posible asexual compañero  como una de sus fantasías,  junto con la vergüenza por sobre el contenido de dichas fantasías creaban una nueva mezcla de sentimientos  vergonzosos  familiares , uno le hacia que esperar no toparse con Sherlock esta mañana.

_ (...Asumiendo que el bastardo llegó a la casa siquiera...)  _

Okay , si. John admitió, anoche estuvo intencionalmente despierto mas tarde de lo normal, solo para ver si Sherlock llegaba a una hora decente.

Pero no lo hizo.

Y ahora, horas después de las 'horas decentes', todavía no había señal de él en la sala de estar, y la cocina estaba vacía. John hizo una tasa de té, y consideró ir por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Sherlock.

_ (Después de todo, quizás querrá una taza de té...)  _

Nope , no voy a preocuparme  como yo  si fuera su madre. ¡Que él solo se haga su propio maldito té! 

_ (¿Y si el no está ahí?)  _

Entonces todavía está con ese Americano y termina con los celos, imbécil, porque él no es tuyo, nunca lo fue...

_ (¿Y si está herido?)  _

Pausó en esa pregunta.  John  había etiquetado a  Victor  Trevor como un hombre peligroso solo hace un día en aquella habitación de hotel, e incluso Sherlock le había tratado como un sospechoso más. ¿Y si Trevor le hizo daño? Incluso si Trevor estuviera completamente desarmado, Sherlock puedo haber sido golpeado por un autobús o  asaltado o caído víctima de los innumerables horrores acechando en la mitad de la noche. Después de todo Londres era una ciudad grande.

Tiene que revisar, y que la vergüenza se valla a la mierda.

¿Cierto?

_ (Cierto.) _

"Muy bien, entonces." Decisión tomada , se retiro hacia el pasillo, encendiendo la luz mientras avanzaba. No había señal de Sherlock en el baño, dejando como única opción el dormitorio. John dejó  escapar un profundo suspiro antes de golpear débilmente la puerta. 

"¿Sherlock? ¿Estas en casa?" John  miraba el suelo, con un oído sobre la puerta.

Nada.  Peque ños golpecitos.

"¿Sherlock, estas ahí?" 

Ninguna palabra, ni un sonido.

John movió la perilla de la puerta.

Alivio llenó sus sistemas a la primera vista de las largas extremidades de Sherlock, enredados con las sabanas de la cama, su rostro apretado contra la almohada, rizos negros apenas mostrándose, todo retorcido.  Debió haber pasado una noche sin restricciones, no usaba sus pantalones de pijamas y ni siquiera usaba una  remera -- para decir que estaba  recostado  ahí solo  en boxers , y eran del tipo que John nunca imaginó que Sherlock podría usar...

_ (Pequeños y apretados ,  y  perturbadoramente europeos)  _

John sonrió para si mismo, guardando este hecho en su palacio mental personal para una adecuada   probada más tarde en el día.

Sherlock dejó salir un ronquido y se movió hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a John. Ahí fue que vio los golpes, visibles incluso en la débil luz de la habitación. 

John respiró mientras entraba en modo doctor, encendiendo la lámpara de la mesita de noche y arrodillándose para examinar las heridas. La luz reveló dos ronchas abultadas a lo largo de su espalda, de un rosado muy fuerte, con un poco de  piel destrozada en una, y heridas de forma triangular que bajaban hasta más allá de esos ridículos calzoncillos.

Su mente buscó por posibles escenarios que podrían llevar a golpes que equivalieran a las que Sherlock tenía. Estaba a un segundo de despertar a su compañero de piso con un "¡Maldita sea, Sherlock!", cuando repentinamente sabia de que provenían y en que situación pudo haberlas obtenido.

_ (Oh.)  _

Así es, "Oh". Desaparece de aquí, Doctor.

_ (Pero... No entiendo.)  _

Claro que si entiendes. Sal ahora mismo de ahí y vete a trabajar.

_ (Pero está herido.) _

Estará bien. Sal de ahí antes de que se despierte.

Salió de la habitación quietamente, cerrando la puerta con un delicado  click , se dirigió a la puerta principal del 221B con su mente tambaleándose, su corazón andando rapidísimo y adrenalina viajando por sus venas.

~ • ~

** No es lo que piensas - SH **

John recibió el mensaje en la mitad de su turno - después del dedo roto del trabajador de la tienda, antes del estudiante con la  corne a rajada , y en la mitad del intrigante caso de urticaria del abogado. Ignoró el mensaje porque estaba con un paciente, pero  tambien  porque no estaba completamente seguro de que decir. ¿Que podría decir? " ¿ Estoy realmente un poco escandalizado porque no eres quien pensé que eras  y estoy decepcionado porque eres más parecido a mi de lo que me había imaginado?" 

Uh, no. Mierda, no.

No estaba sorprendido de que Sherlock haya deducido su visita en la mañana temprano , tampoco estaba sorprendido de que él dedujo que conclusiones el doctor había sacado de esas evidencias . No cabía duda de que John había dejado detrás de si algunas pistas que le evidenciaban que Sherlock no dudará en hacerlas saber cuando le vuelva a ver. 

Pero hasta entonces,  ahora estaba  el tema del mensaje sin respuesta. John pensó por un momento y decidió evitar el tema con un poco de humor, un poco de humildad y algo de estupidez intencional.

** Raramente lo es- Por eso tu eres el detective consultor. ¿estas en casa entonces? - J **

Hubo una pausa antes de que Sherlock respondiera. En su mente, John podía imaginar al detective sopesando la posibilidad de que su deducción podía estar equivocada en contra la posibilidad que John estaba siendo intencionalmente complicado. Su respuesta no traicionó al  demostrar cual posibilidad ganó...

** Sí. Y necesitamos leche. -SH **

John suspiro y miro la hora en el reloj. Ayer a esta hora en  la mañana, Sherlock Holmes solo era su compañero de piso genio, un hombre sin una historia sexual o orientación  perceptible - un precioso lienzo en blanco dispuesto para las fantasías de John, con marcados pómulos y una impía voz para utilizar. 24 horas más tarde , y Sherlock repentinamente es, ¿Qué? gay, ¿ con fetiches y reavivando un viejo amor con un atractivo y presumidamente malvado extranjero? Estuvo con  Victor  Trevor anoche, y esas marcas en la piel de Sherlock eran indiscutiblemente de una fusta. Realmente era demasiado.

Y ¿Cómo Sherlock podría ser  _sumiso_   de alguna manera? Estamos hablando del hombre que había pedo a John que dejara todo y que cruzara la ciudad solamente para  _pasarle_ _un_ _lápiz_.  Si, certeramente, algunas personas poderosas le gusta estar abajo, usándolo como un liberador de estrés, pero ¡ por dios, estamos hablando de Sherlock Holmes! 

El teléfono de John no sonó otra vez sino hasta el fin de su turno, mientras que escribía la receta medica de su ultimo paciente del día. 

** Avances en el caso de la balacera,  Lestrade  nos espera. Te recojo en 10. -SH **

Así que, 10 minutos después, John se cambio de su cotona blanca a su chaqueta de tiro negro, se despidió de las enfermeras y, con una liviano nerviosismo en su estomago, fue a encontrarse con Sherlock en la calle. 

Sorprendentemente, Sherlock pareció estar un poco nervioso también, su  rostro solemne mientras que John se subía al taxi. Estuvieron en una pausa incomoda mientras que ambos hombres miraban por sus respectivas ventanas hacia la calle mientras que el taxi avanzaba.

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta. "Así que, ya sabes entonces."

"Supongo que sí." John asintió.

"¿Piensas... menos de mi?" Los ojos de Sherlock se fijaron en los de John, atípicamente emocional.

John negó con la cabeza, "Lo he dicho una vez, y lo vuelvo a decir, esta todo bien." 

"¿De verdad?" La expresión adolorida de Sherlock cambio a una pequeña sonrisa, "Porque  sinceramente  pienso que esos calzoncillos son realmente una abominación - fuera de los limites para cualquier  hombre  Ingles respetable, en mi opinión,  definitivamente No Están Bien."

John se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y comenzó a reír, el sonido rompiendo la tensión en el  taxi. "Si, no era lo que esperaba a las 6 de la mañana. ¿entonces los utilizas a menudo?" 

Sherlock sonrió "Vamos, ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre? Esperaba una embestida de bromas de mal gusto sobre esos calzoncillos" 

"Los estoy guardando para un día lluvioso, así que considérate advertido. " John sonrió, "Además, todavía estoy curioso por las deducciones de esta mañana. ¿Qué me delato? ¿Cómo supiste que estuve en tu habitación?" 

Sherlock se relajo en su asiento. "La lámpara, John. La  lámpara de mi mesita de noche. La dejaste encendida. También  la luz del pasillo. Muy descuidado de tu parte..."

"Oh, bueno  esos calzoncillos me aterrorizaron." John bromeo. Hubo una pequeña pausa mientras que cambiaba el tono, "También, uh, también los moretones, Sherlock."

Su espalda se puso rígida, "Estoy bien, John. De verdad." 

"Sé que no es mi problema."

"Mira, eres un doctor, entiendo. Cuando no me despertaste esta mañana después de ver... pensé que ya te habías encontrado con este... tipo de heridas antes, con algún pa ciente , y, y todo eso, por eso que te fuiste." La voz de Sherlock sonaba afectada. "Hiso que te sintieras incomodo." 

"No," John comenzó, "No importa-" 

Sherlock interrumpió, "Mira, estamos a punto de llegar a Yard. ¿Podemos continuar esta conversación más tarde en la noche? Es importante que no saques conclusiones a partir de tan limitada información de una salida hasta tarde y un par de moretones." 

"Y un par de pequeños calzoncillos verdaderamente  atroces, no lo olvides. S on  parte de la información también." John sonrió  cálidamente a su amigo mientras que el taxi se estacionaba en frente de NSY, "Seguro, hablaremos después ." 

~ • ~

Dentro del NSY, DI  Lestrade  no estaba contento. Deslizó un expediente a través de su escritorio hacia John y Sherlock quienes examinaban las fotografías de la escena del crimen del tiroteo pegadas sobre una pared.

"Chad Wilson, esposo de Melinda Wilson -- nuestra victima en el hotel -- está desaparecido."

Sherlock  resopló . " Obviamente .  Matas  a  tu mujer , y  después desapareces ."

"Si,  pero usualmente  lo  haces después que matas  a  tu mujer . Chad Wilson  fue reportado desaparecido por su mujer hace ocho años . Su  caso fue considerado como Muerte por Ausencia por  la Alta Corte solo el  año pasado ." 

John revisó el expedient e. "¿As í  que estas diciendo que nuestro sospechoso principal del asesinato esta técnicamente, y legalmente muerto?"

"Exactamente lo que estoy diciendo."  Lestrade  asintió a Sherlock, "Repentinamente el caso se está volviendo un poco menos tedioso, ¿No  lo crees?" 


End file.
